Rally The Troops, Girls We're Going To War!
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: Amber, a southern waitress carrying Kain's child, gets fed up with how she's treated as a soldiers wife. Her, along with Lieutenant Ross, Hawkeye, and Gracia Hughes, she starts a war of words with the local Mayor. Kain would NOT be pleased. [VERY AU]


Amber wandered around aimlessly with her tray gathering up any empty dishes she saw. Her ankles were swollen, she was beyond tired, and her head ached. She'd been working since earlier that morning, and for what, she wondered. She knew people were watching her carefully. She was six months pregnant with her first child, and it wasn't often that people in such a small town saw a woman with no husband. Or rather, that they didn't KNOW about it. In a town where everyone knew everyone, secrets were hard to keep. 

"Excuse me, miss?" A young woman with short black hair asked. Her eyes judged Amber, sliding right to her abdomen.

"I'm not a waitress, I'll go get one if you require one..." Amber started to say. Her grammar was very thought out and well-spoken, which was a rare thing in a southern state like this.

"Actually," The other woman spoke with a very uniquely French drawl. "I was wondering...I see no ring on your finger. Does your child have a father?"

Ambers' fears were confirmed. People really WERE that desperate for something to talk about. She rolled her eyes and smiled gently toward the prodding woman. "He's in basic training right now...down at Fort Bennings."

"Oh. A soldier..." The black haired lady scoffed. "...Well, good luck with that, they're so hard to tame. Why are you not married? Are you afraid he might...dissapear...? Or maybe...Die?"

"Ma'am...? I don't quite understand your intent..." She paused and looked to the floor a moment. "And if your intent is to make me feel as if I am useless, or my fiance is useless...than you've got the wrong idea. He's NOT a new recruit, perhaps you've heard of him, Sergeant Fuery?"

The woman pondered this for a brief moment. "Ah yes, he was in the news a day or so ago. Was he not the one who put the entrapped colonel in contact with his troops? Either way, its still a very touchy matter..."

"...A matter in which I DON'T want to discuss!" At that moment, Riza walked in followed by Roy, the usuals at the resteraunt. Seeing Amber was engaged in yet another heated debate, they sauntered to a table in the corner and proceeded to read the grafitti carved onto the old table. When they heard a glass shatter, Hawkeye was on her feet walking toward Amber. She didn't particularly care to help the stubborn woman, she'd get her own help. However if Kain knew she was being stressed, he'd be upset, which would in turn upset her.

Laying her hand gently on the younger woman's Shoulder, Riza looked to Amber. "Amber...don't over-do it. I'll clean this up. Go wash up your hand, I don't want you to get infected, Kain would never forgive me." Roy followed behind Riza, standing behind her, looking to Amber with a sympathetic gaze.

"Amber, you gotta know when to run, and when to just...stop." Roy muttered pathetically.

"She called Kain a useless cheater! He ISN'T! And he WON'T be!" Amber stared at the floor, the blood dripping from her hand. Sighing, Roy lay a hand on her elbow and led her to the kitchen, her with her tray in the other hand.

"This is nothing new to you, Amber. Go play with the little dogs. If you run with the big dogs you only get hurt." He murmered wrapping her hand in a bandage. "You gotta learn that."

"JUST because you're my brother doesn't give you the right to call me a moron! You've been doing it all our lives, and I've ALWAYS proven you wrong." Roy sighed at that.

"This has to stop. You're going to kill the baby, and Kain will never forgive you." Roy looked to his sister. "I'll be outside with Hawkeye."

With that, Amber set the tray beside the sink with a thud. Alec, a younger, fellow bus-boy, walked toward her. Gently taking her hand in his, he smiled and looked to her.

"Its ok, I know Kain cares. He'd never leave you behind. And besides...even if he did, you'd still be first in his heart. Don't listen to what Miss Deuvall says, she's just angry that her husband left her." Alec's naive blue eyes showed the world, and he'd had the heart to match.

"I understand that, Alec...did he call at all? I know he said he may be re-assigned soon..." Alec only shook his head. "Alright...should I sign out? I have an appointment at six."

"Sure, I can cover for you. Jeanie won't mind, I don't think anyway...if I see Lieutenant Havoc at all, I'll tell him to stop by your apartment, alright?"

"Thank you, Alec. Tell him to bring the pictures, too. I know Kain will be suprised when I show him this."

-:-

Kain's cell was almost out of time when he called to the house. He knew Amber would either be asleep, at work, or with Jean. She was always active, even when she was given direct orders to slow down or take it easy. It not only worried him, but it frustrated him. If she was always active, she'd have problems that would possibly complicate the pregnancy. And that was the last of things on his mind. They'd agreed on Kadence, if it was a girl, and Roy, if it was a boy. It seemed only fitting.

"Amber," He said to the machine when it picked up. "I got my orders today. I'm getting re-assigned to Lior, which is east of here...about eight hours by flight. There's a lot of rioting going on and they need men there. Lieutenant Havoc will be leaving shortly as well...Baby, I'll always remember you, I promise."

-:-

I'm writing this partially for my brother. And because I LOVE Kain, and I LOVE war stories.


End file.
